The New Mage
by JesseJ1
Summary: When 23 year old female mage, Billi comes to Fairy Tail hoping to join she meets The Thunder League; Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow and Laxus. Billi is closed up at first and won't really talk to anyone. Laxus wants to know more about her. But he had trouble talking to girls so he gets a friend to help. Will Laxus get close to Billi? Or will Billi shove him away?
1. Chapter 1

I'm so excited! Today I'm hoping to join the guild, Fairy Tail. I hope I'm strong enough. My Dad used to tell me that female mages were a waist of magic energy. If he could see me now he would be ashamed to call me his daughter. All because I'm a female mage. I arrive at Fairy Tail. My mouth drops as I look over the outside of the building, it's like a castle! Can I really do this? I mean what if they all laugh at me for thinking I could join their guild. I take a deep breath. I walk up the the door with pride, my hand on the doorknob, a million thoughts racing through my head. I open the door. Everyone is fighting, there's yelling and screams everywhere. Everyone is out of control! My eyes wander to the bar where I see this girl drinking barrels of beer at a time. Wow...is she okay? I hear a loud booming voice. "SILENCE!" A huge gigantic figure starts walking towards me. As he gets closer her gets smaller, like he's shrinking. Oh...he is shrinking. When he reaches me he's about my bellybutton level in height. I stand there quiet. "Hi there! I'm the Master here. Master Makarov. What can I help you with young lady?" He says. I gulp. "I'm Billi. And I'd like to join your guild!" I said with pride. He looks me over, "Well show us what you got!" He says motioning to the attack dummies next to the pool in there outdoor room. "Right." I say nodding my head. I take a deep breath. I'm ready to show em what I got! I put out my hand and a burst of light comes out of my hand, blowing the head off of the dummy. I hear a few, "Wow."'s. "That's really nice but lets see how you do in a battle." Makarov said. "Okay. Who do you want me to battle?" I ask. "Hm. We have a lot of very strong people. Ah! Lets go with Bickslow." He says. "Um Master are you sure about that? Bickslow is really strong." Said a blonde haired girl. "I'm very well aware of that Lucy. But I'd like to see what she's capable of." Lucy nods her head. "So I heard I'm fighting someone?" Said Bickslow. He wore an outfit that resembles an old Knight amour "Yes this is Billi. She'd wish to join the guild. And I'd like to see her in a battle." Makarov said. Bickslow nods his head in agreement. "Well then lets get this party started!" He said. "Yes, lets." I say.


	2. Chapter 2 (Last chapter was Billi POV)

Billi's POV  
I know I'm not strong enough to taken this guy down just by looking at him. But hopefully I can at least land an attack on him. "Go babies!" Bickslow says, and the little tiki heads flying around him come right for me. I put my hands out in front of me and shoot each one down. Yes I got them! All the sudden new dolls appear. "What?" I say. "Haha! My babies are just souls! You can hit down as many of the body's you want too. But my babies will just take over a new toy!" Bickslow said. I know how to deal with kind of magic. I just have to wait for an opening. There's one! I hit the ground with my Light shot from my hand to make a smoke screen. I then jump up into the air hidden from sight. "Ugh, where is she?" Bickslow says. "AARGH!" I hit Bickslow in the back of his head with my light beam. I then disappear back into the smoke screen. "Damn." He said. I hear cheering for Bickslow and some for me. The other guild members can't see what's going on so they're relying on sound to try and find out what's going on. "LIGHT MAKE SPEAR!" I say. It's a hit. The smoke disappears. There are more people gathered around then there was before. "Woah they're both out of breath." I hear someone mumble. "LIGHT MAKE CAGE!" I yell. A cage falls over his little babies. They try shooting their way out but it's no use. "They're not going to get out of that." I say. "Well then I guess it's time to get serious." He says while he takes off his helmet. "Don't look him in the eyes!" I hear from the crowd. All the sudden something attacks me from behind. "AHH!" Damn, what was that? I see toys flying around. I look over to the cage and see the other toys laying on the ground. "Oh I see, the souls left those toys. Very smart." I say. His 'babies' are coming from all around hitting me. "Okay you've gotten on my nerves." I say a bit annoyed. "Great." He responds. The people in the guild are getting louder. I put my hand up in the air. The light from the lamps go out and the light gathers around my hand. When all the lights in the room are out I begin the attack. Right before I can attack we hear, "Stop! You've proved yourself strong. Please return the light now." Said Makarov. I nodded and returned the light to the lamps. "Before we can make you a member how about you hang out in the guild for a day to see what it's like." Makarov said. "Alright. That sounds like a plan." I said with a smile. I turned to Bickslow and said, "You're really good. I'm glad I got a chance to fight you!" "Thanks. And you're a pretty rad fighter yourself. I'm sure we'll get the chance to fight again." Bickslow said. I nodded. "I hope to see you here tomorrow Billi." Makarov said. "Yeah of course! I'll see you then." I say with a smile and then I walk out of the building. Wow that was amazing! I've never had that much fun before. Now all I have to do is look for a hotel. As I'm walking down the street I hear a voice calling out from behind me, "Hey! Hold up a second!" I turn around to see a boy with short pink spiky hair wearing a white dragon scaled muffler around his neck. and a little blue flying cat running towards me. When they catch up to me the boy says, "Hey I'm Natsu and this happy." Gesturing towards the cat. "If you need a place to stay I know a hotel you could stay at." I smile. "Thanks! That's great." I say. "You keep on going straight until you hit a fork in the road. Go down the one to the right, it's called, 'Sleepway Inn'. And it it's on the left of the road." Natsu explained. "Aye." Said Happy. The cat talks... "Thanks Natsu." I reply. "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he started walking away. Well, so far so good. If everyone in the guild is as nice as him I should be okay and be able to join! I'm so excited for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Laxus's POV

"So I hear that there's someone looking to join the guild." I say to Gramps.

"You hear correctly Laxus. She'll be stopping by today to get to know the guild."

"You've never done this before old man."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You always just let them join. You've never tested anyone before. So why her?"

"Laxus, I can sense power from her. It's not a very strong power but, It's a very rare one. And I'd like to see that the guild will be safe if I let her join."

"Do you really think she could cause the guild trouble?"

"I'm not sure." I've never seen Gramps like this before. He's usually so cheerful. "Now that that's out of the way lets head downstairs so that we're there when Billi arrives!" He said with a sudden change in attitude. Yup that's more like my old man. We both headed downstairs. When we got to the end of the stairs everyone was fighting with each other. Can these guys literally get any stupider. I turn to Makarov to say something but he wasn't there. He was yelling at Gray and Natsu who were yelling at each other. Yep, they can get stupider. I hear the door creak open so my eyes look towards the door. In the doorway stood a girl with short brown hair and the biggest brownest eyes I have ever seen. Her bangs cover the left half of her face with small slots in the hair so you can see some of her left eye. I just stare at her unable to say anything. "Laxus is in love." Said Happy flying behind me giggling. "SHUT UP CAT!"

"Billi, we're so glad you could make it. Please make yourself at home." Makarov said with a smile then walked away back up the stairs. Natsu put his elbow on Billi's shoulder and said, "Hey so why do you want to join Fairy Tail?" Billi made a small screeching noise and ran to a table in the corner. "Is this the same girl from yesterday?" A few people said. "She's acting totally different." A few voices whispered. Bickslow came up behind me and said, "yesterday that girl and I had a little showdown. She was tough. She was very determined too. But it's like she's a totally different person from yesterday."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. Hey maybe you should go up and talk to her, I saw you checking her out earlier."

"I WASN'T CHECKING HER OUT!" I yelled with a blush running along my face. Bickslow laughed and then walked away. Natsu and Happy try getting her to talk but she won't speak. Soon the whole guild is trying to get her to talk.

"I have an idea!" Yells Lucy.

"Really what?" Says Natsu.

"Open gate of the Lion, Loke!"

"How may I be of service to you Lucy?" Says Loke.

"That girl over there is looking to join the guild but isn't talking to anyone. Do you think maybe you can try talking to her?" Asks Lucy.

"As you wish." Loke walks over to Billi and sits next to her. Loke has changed out of his spirit form to how he looked before we found out he was a Celestial Spirit. "Hey there pretty lady, the name is Loke, but you could call me Leo if you wish." He said as he kissed Billi's hand. Billi stands up. "Did he really do it, that fast?" Said Gray. Billi turned to face Loke in the face.

"Light make...Punching glove!" And Loke gets sent flying back. Billi sat back down like nothing happened. A few members of the guild laugh, including me.

"Well that didn't work." Says Lucy. You know. I'm going to give it a try.

I start walking up to Billi, as I walk everyone makes a path from me to her. I'm now standing behind her. "Hey, you." I say. She doesn't answer.

"If I'm talking to you I'd appreciate it if you'd talk back." She still doesn't answer. "Hey! If you want to join this guild you'll have to talk you know! Everyone in this guild is family. And if you want to be apart of our family then you'll have to act like it by talking to us!"

"I know." She says quietly. "She talked." Said someone.

"If you know then why don't you act like you're in a family." I say to her.

"Because I don't know how to. I've never had a family. I've always been on my own, to fend for myself. I don't know what it's like to have a family, or how to act as if I'm apart of a family. I only have a few memories of my father telling me that girls should never be Mage's." Billi stands up and turns around so she's facing us. "That's why I want to join Fairy Tail. So that I know what it's like to have a family. A family that cares for me. Who I in return care for. I want to be apart of something, I want to know I belong. I want to become stronger. But not just in fighting, but stronger in my heart. That's why I am here. I know that I'm shy and don't talk much unless I set my mind to it. That's why I acted the way I did yesterday, and I am like this today. So if you'll have me, I'd like to join Fairy Tail now."

Everyone stares at Billi not saying anything for a little while. Lucy and some of the other members have tears rolling down their cheeks. From behind we hear Makarov saying, "Welcome to the family, Billi of Fairy Tail." Billi has a huge smile on her face, one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen. Mira walks up to Billi and ask's her where she would like her guild stamp. She points to the right side of her neck, "Here, in black please."

Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed walk up behind me. "So how do you think she's gonna do Laxus?" Ask's Freed.

"I think she'll fit right in with the rest of us."


End file.
